1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, for example, to a liquid ejecting apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, a liquid supply apparatus that supplies liquid, such as ink, to the liquid ejecting apparatus, and a liquid-accommodating-body accommodating receptacle that accommodates a liquid-accommodating body which accommodates the liquid, such as the ink, which is provided in the liquid supply apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there has been known an ink jet printer, as a type of liquid ejecting apparatus, that performs printing by ejecting ink from a recording head onto a sheet of paper or the like. In order to supply the ink to the printer head in a successive, stable manner when performing a comparatively large amount of printing, a configuration has been proposed in which an external ink supply apparatus (a liquid supply apparatus) is connected to such a printer (for example, JP-A-2009-202346).
The external ink supply apparatus includes an ink pack of large capacity and an ink supply tube that connects the ink pack and an ink tank that is attached to a cartridge attachment unit of a main body of the printer. Then, the ink within the ink pack passes through the ink supply tube and thus is supplied to the ink tank of the main body of the printer, and thereafter is supplied to the printer head.
Incidentally, a problem with the external ink supply apparatus described above is that because particularly a path for pulling the ink supply tube into place is not secured, it is difficult to pull the ink supply tube into place.